


Pandemic Medallion

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 【zexal同人二创，数字兄弟中心】原世界观来自KBR太太的zexal同人漫画作品《Pandemic Heartland》，是R18G心城丧尸末日谈。数字家虽然只有很短的出场但那段剧情震到了我，反反复复看了很多遍...于是想以他们的视角来讲讲这个故事。也试了一下添加看上去比较合情合理的前因。不过就算没看KBR太太的漫画也不会影响阅读本文，我有很努力的阐述剧情。当成普通的丧尸paro就可以了。要是看过的话会获得更多隐藏的乐趣。角色死亡有，血腥恐怖描写有。作者倾向是数字家→三勇士，以及快麦，不过本文并不是cp中心。后记写了点关于数字家纹章的小论文，热烈欢迎讨论。写作BGM：《見えない闇に落ちてゆけ》　kaoling





	Pandemic Medallion

1

心城真的是一座很随便的城市。

可以从平时悠哉游哉的欢乐日常、随随便便就陷入空前绝后的全城大危机，而且这种事情还就在他眼前发生了两次，简直堪称举世无双。

尽他妈瞎胡闹。

托马斯独自站在城中的一栋建筑物楼顶，眼神一潭死水，心里却是波澜万丈。

上次危机里，这座城市随随便便就被源数代码复原了，顺带着包括他自己在内战死的一干人也是不明就里的就被复活，仿佛无事发生过。一切都顺利的简直像童话一样，在不真实的感觉中迎来了happy ending。

但这一次、好像真的不太妙——

托马斯手中的铁棍上还沾着斑驳的血迹，空心腔内似乎有什么黏糊糊的有机物堵在里面。

在他身后的天台入口处，一具女性的尸体面朝下倒在了那里，右手即使已经断掉也还是拼命地往前、往托马斯所在的方向伸出...就这样在门口断了气。

如果是粉丝的话，托马斯当然很乐意为这样执着于他的女性奉上完美的笑容、以及热烈的粉丝服务——他的信条一向如此。

或许她曾经是，可现在肯定不是了。

在浑身散发着异样臭味、身体已经腐烂的她，狰狞地向准备走上天台的托马斯径直扑来时，托马斯只是轻轻侧身一闪，随后便没有丝毫犹豫地用手中的钢管从背后捅穿了她的左胸。

这已经不是人类了。

看着倒在地上痛苦地发出濒死嘶叫、肢体彻底扭曲的异形，托马斯甚至不知道该摆出怎样的表情。

恶心？托马斯并不反感这种高能场面。倒不如说他其实相当喜欢惊悚系的故事发展，无码重口味恐怖片简直是他的最爱。

只不过当这种恐怖活生生的降临在他身边时，他就有点笑不出来了。毕竟这不是电影，他也不是个看客。

尤其是，在他最亲近的人深受其害的时候。

楼道里回响的刺耳嘶叫声过于败坏心情，托马斯没有多想便手起管落，打烂了她的喉咙。

2

天台上能清楚看见附近一片区域内，游走在街道上的“路人”分布情况。

心城作为城市的机能早在一个月前全城被隔离的那一天开始就瘫痪了。“死者会突然动起来并袭击周围的人”，这种情况像瘟疫一样在整个心城扩散开只用了三天，等注意到规模的时候已经再也来不及控制。

于是这座城市被放弃了，为了保护外界。

心城变成了一个巨大的囚笼，逃出去的人在城市外围建造起了隔离墙——这是托马斯从父亲玉座那里听说的。

应该再过一个月就能建好了吧。托马斯所在的建筑顶也能清楚看到心城外围有一圈在建的高耸墙体。

还是物如其名的“墙”啊，真没艺术感。

托马斯对隔离墙的实际落成效果感到失望。不过这毕竟是人类为了求生而匆匆忙忙建造的抵御物，哪儿有那个闲心去添加一丝浪漫设计。美感这种东西都是在和平时期的人闲得慌的时候为了给自己找乐子才会被想起。

在丧尸危机爆发一个月以后，如今还留在这半建成的囚笼里的，除了一群成天晃晃悠悠的丧尸以外，应该就只有出于各种理由、自愿选择留在这里的疯子了。

比如阿克雷德一家。

3

小心翼翼绕开街上那些丧尸扎堆的地方——就像极东决斗冠军在非工作日上街时躲开粉丝们那样，托马斯走进了一家自动门已经被砸碎的超市。

地上还残留着这里被陷入恐慌的人们席卷一空的痕迹。装着燕麦圈的盒子在地上随意翻倒着，还有一些碎裂的玻璃瓶，从中流淌出的液体早已干涸在地板上，变成了奇怪的颜色。货架也早就空荡荡的了。

不过还好，还没看到血迹或者腐肉之类的东西。托马斯呼了一口气，快步朝着仓库可能在的方向走去。

选择留在心城里的疯子人类们，大多都像他这样会隔几天就出来寻找物资。人是铁饭是钢，要是因为饿死而被丧尸们吃掉，那简直可以被嘲笑到下辈子。

而托马斯出来晃的频率很高，几乎是每天。

城市的机能早已瘫痪，不过很多地方的电力系统还在运作着。心城在被设计的时候就是一座高度自动化的城市，即使是在人去楼空的现在，也有不少机器依然忠实履行着程序里设置的命令。

找到仓库门的托马斯把手镯按在了密码锁上，只听几声电子音，紧锁的仓库大门就被打开了。

“谢咯，大哥。”

托马斯的大哥，克里斯为了能让弟弟在城市里更顺利的寻找物资，给他的手镯添加了一点简单的骇客功能。虽然最开始托马斯觉得这些破铜烂铁靠纹章之力就能物理破坏掉，但克里斯坚决不同意把联系着灵魂的力量用在这些方面，强制给他的手镯升了个级。

结果看来，克里斯是对的。科学之力是真的方便。

托马斯在仓库里翻找着。不出一会儿，他携带的背包里就塞满了各种食物和饮料，还有从冷冻室里翻出来的牛排。

“这样应该够了吧...好嘞，撤。”

把东西打点好之后，托马斯就和来的时候一样，悄无声息地离开了超市。

4

位于远离市区地域的阿克雷德宅，在这场危机中占据了得天独厚的地理优势。很少会有丧尸主动找上门来，即使来了，也很难会在不被他们发现的情况下入侵宅内。

不过相对的，托马斯每天出门需要步行很长距离才能到达市内——开车冲进丧尸云集的市中心无疑是自杀行为。

一个月下来，托马斯早已习惯了这样的长途步行。最开始脚底还被磨了几个水泡，而现在他回程扛着几公斤重的东西奔跑都毫无压力。

托马斯一个人需要负担起全家份的食物。

“我回来了。”

外面的天色已经渐渐暗了下来。晚上独自进入城区非常危险，因此托马斯一般都会在白天行动。

为了避免在夜晚引起丧尸的注意，也为了节省电力，宅内都不会开灯。一片昏暗的室内，克里斯走出来迎接了他。

“辛苦了，IV。今天没遇到什么危险吧？”

托马斯在城区内行动的时候，克里斯会在家中通过他手镯上的定位系统紧跟着他的实时情况。需要逃跑的时候，还会适时指挥他走最安全快捷的路径。

他是最清楚托马斯在城里情况的人。即使如此，每天在托马斯回家的时候，克里斯作为哥哥还是会习惯性的关照他一句。

“废话，我要是有事还能这样毫发无损的跑回来？”

而托马斯也总是会不厌其烦地笑着报平安。他将背包里的东西一股脑倒在了餐桌上，罐头碰撞发出了乒乒乓乓的响声。

“每天都是你在外面跑，很让我过意不去...”

“大哥你就像个尼特研究员该有的样子，在家里蹲着指挥我就行了。”

“尼特...”克里斯皱了皱眉。

“我说错了吗V？你那体能也就只够在办公桌前熬通宵了，跟城里那群怪物干架肯定是第一个被做掉的。”

托马斯的毒舌也不是一天两天的事情，克里斯是最清楚不过的了。虽然这样被弟弟喊尼特让他不太开心，但托马斯某种意义上说的也是事实...于是克里斯干脆换了个话题。

“过两天我要去心城塔找快斗。他似乎也还留在这里。”

闻言，托马斯翻找东西的手立刻停了下来。

“天城快斗？那家伙也留下来了吗......可天城菲卡不是已经？”

“没错，菲卡博士和他弟弟阳斗都早就离开这里了。我也很好奇他还留在这里的理由。”

克里斯边说边望了一眼窗外。城市已经逐渐罩上一层暮色，唯有中心耸立着的那座以天空为背景的心城塔依然醒目。

5

托马斯打开了卧室的门。房间里，米歇尔正坐在床沿上望着窗外。

“III，吃点东西吧。”托马斯边说边晃了晃手中的罐头和苏打水。

“诶，IV兄长大人...今天回来的真晚啊，遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

米歇尔似乎是在望着窗外发呆，直到托马斯开口叫他的时候都没有注意到有人进来。

托马斯扫了一眼床铺，整整齐齐的连褶皱都看不到。无可奈何的叹了口气，他走到米歇尔旁边，将手里的食物都强硬地塞进了对方怀里。

“我这么活蹦乱跳的，能有什么麻烦。倒是你，又没睡吧。这都第几天了？”

看着怀里的食物，米歇尔逐渐低下头去。

“因为、我...不敢睡啊。”

“要是睡着了就变成怪物，再也醒不来，还会袭击兄长大人们和父亲大人...一想到这些，我...”

米歇尔边说边捂住了自己右肩上还能看见凝固血迹的伤口，声音非常微弱。即使这样，托马斯也能听的出来一丝哭腔。

“要是我没被咬的话...兄长大人们和父亲大人也不用留在这里了...”

以及，沉甸甸的后悔。

6

最开始的时候，一切都很平常。

他们三兄弟只是平常地走在大街上，看到了倒在路边的人，于是米歇尔第一个跑过去想要把他扶起来。

托马斯反射性的“喂”了一声，想要劝阻这个过于好心的弟弟少管闲事，不过随后也跟着他跑了过去。克里斯只是微微笑着，他很清楚心地善良的幺弟在看到这种场景下一定会这么做。

这只是心城里平常的一天。只是米歇尔不用上课、托马斯不用工作、克里斯也放下手中的研究项目，阿克雷德家三兄弟一起享受难得的清闲，无比平常的一天。

“您没事吧？要不要帮您叫救护车？”米歇尔蹲下，将倒在地上的人扶了起来。

然而米歇尔做梦也没想到接下来发生的事情。

那人抽搐了两下，随后猛地张开了嘴——对着米歇尔的右臂狠狠咬了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

牙齿刺破血管的剧痛流窜到大脑，米歇尔当场发出惨叫。鲜血从他的右臂上喷溅了出来，洒在街道上。

对方还有继续咬的更深的势头。眼见着自己整个右臂都可能被咬穿，米歇尔却因为突如其来的剧痛和恐惧跪在地上浑身颤抖，丝毫没法动弹。

直到托马斯飞起一脚踹开了那人的脑袋。

“你他妈的...对III做什么呢！！！”

终于挣脱的米歇尔瘫坐在地上，克里斯从身后接住了他，将他揽在怀里迅速确认手臂的伤势。

“米歇尔你没事吧？！”

“兄、兄长大人...”

汩汩鲜血正顺着米歇尔的手臂流下，整只右袖子都已经被染红。克里斯见状，立刻将随手携带的手帕抽出并撕成条，紧紧绑在米歇尔的右臂上止血。拉紧打结的瞬间，米歇尔因为伤口被挤压的疼痛打了个颤，拽紧了克里斯的衣服。

“喂、这家伙怎么回事...”

而托马斯正因眼前的景象浑身冒冷汗。他那带着极度愤怒踹下去的一脚，力道大到让对方当场去见了阎王都不奇怪。然而那人只是在地上滚了几圈，便又摇摇晃晃的站了起来。

这个时候，三兄弟发现这个粗看只是昏倒在路边的人，胸口上已经被开了一道触目惊心的口子，那里面几乎可以看见在膨胀又收缩的肺。

可就算身负这种致命伤，他也依然像个亡灵一样仰着头扭曲的动着——刚才托马斯的一脚似乎踹折了他的脖子。

三兄弟都被这种场景震住了。

“我可没听说有大白天在街上拍恐怖电影的...！”

“IV，立刻回家，III的治疗是第一位。”

克里斯将米歇尔拉起来护在身前，开始向着他们来的方向跑去。托马斯看着那扭曲的人——可能已经算不上人了，不禁咂舌，也立马跟在两人身后离开了这里。

7

回去的路上克里斯开着车，托马斯坐在后排照顾受伤的米歇尔。不知为何，主干道偏偏在这种时候发生了严重堵车，于是克里斯迫不得已飙车冲进了旁侧的小巷。

然后他们就看见了有如末日的景色。

“这都...什么啊...”

一路上全是零零散散的尸体，身上的伤不尽相同但都足以致命，赤红的血迹几乎随处可见。托马斯瞪大了眼睛，米歇尔的脸也被吓得血色全无，反射性用手捂住嘴。

然而比起这些尸体，还在动着的东西更扭曲。

刚刚在他们眼前咬了米歇尔的“人”，和这些齐刷刷回头看着他们开着的车的“人”们，姿态都已经超出了正常人类的范畴。

眼球异常突出，嘴角挂着流出的涎液，有的是脖子和肩膀的连接处被撕开，有的是后脑勺整个塌了下去，有的腹部还在往外淌出些什么，还有的连肢体都已经残缺，却都还在走动着——

要说什么词最适合形容这样的存在，绝对数“丧尸”第一。

因为引擎声，他们都注意到了开车冲过来的三人。对上了他们虚无的视线，克里斯的喉咙里咕咚了一下，随即把紧了手中的方向盘。

“IV，把窗户全关上，看好III......都坐稳了。”

“大哥...哦、哦！”

托马斯闻言后立刻从震惊状态中清醒了过来，伸手去给因负伤而难以自由行动的米歇尔扣好了安全带。

“V兄长大人...请...小心...”

即使右臂疼痛难忍，米歇尔也还是咬着牙，和平常一样向克里斯致以关心的话语。

克里斯不禁苦笑，从车内的后视镜中看了一眼后排的两个弟弟。

“别担心，我们会安全回家的。父亲大人还等着我们呢。”

带着坚定的决心，克里斯一脚将油门踩到底，引擎发出巨大的轰鸣声。瞬间提速的车辆向着那群饥渴的丧尸群正面碾压了过去。

8

克里斯自己都不相信自己竟然会开着车撞了这么多人——如果那些还算人的话。前挡风窗涂满飞溅的血液，被雨刮刷了刷才能勉强看清道路。

多亏车体偏大，一路上撞飞围攻的丧尸基本没花什么力气。只是克里斯有些担心这样血腥的场面会不会给弟弟们带来什么心理障碍。姑且不说托马斯，这种画面对米歇尔是绝对不宜的。

然而逃生第一的情况下，克里斯也顾不了弟弟们的心理健康了。

“救、救救我——！！！”

前方突然传来的高呼让克里斯愣了一下。不远处有一个人影在向着高速行驶的车辆招手，似乎是他发出的呼救声。

车速非常快，抵达那个人的位置大概只需要个四五秒。克里斯在心里计算着如何能在不过多降低车速的情况下把那个人也一起带走——即使在这种情况下，他的第一反应还是会去救人。

可变化总比计划快。在那人呼救后，丧尸可能是听到了他发出的声音，于是从窗户里跳下...

“咿！！！不、不要过来！”

发出悲鸣的他不禁被吓的朝后退了几步，因此完美错过了被拽上车的最佳距离。克里斯也不会冒着把丧尸一起带上车的风险让托马斯去打开车门。

于是这位生者就这样被他们甩在了身后。

“V兄长大人…！”米歇尔也本以为是可以救出他的。不如说他更希望能救下这个人。

克里斯语气冰冷，他非常清楚那已经是不可能的了。在生死攸关的场合，他的理性永远强于情感。

“不要回头。”

许久没有听过大哥如此不带温度的语气，托马斯和米歇尔的心里都咯噔了一下。

话音刚落，凄厉的惨叫声就从他们背后传来。是刚才那个人。

或许把他跟之前的丧尸一样撞死是种解脱吧，克里斯甚至一瞬间产生了这样的想法。看着后视镜里过于绝望的画面、以及咬牙的托马斯和发抖的米歇尔，他的内心愈发沉寂。

9

驱车赶回阿克雷德宅用了整整半个小时。

顾不上被血迹沾满的车辆，克里斯一把车停稳便立刻打开了车门，托马斯把米歇尔的安全带解开后也把他带下了车。三个人迅速向着家中跑去。

“哈...哈...”

这个时候米歇尔却出现了明显的体力不支，脸色甚至有些发青。

“喂III！”拽着他的托马斯也不得不停下脚步。可能是因为之前失血太多，幺弟的状态看上去相当糟糕。

“抱歉、兄长大人...我，身体好像有点不听使唤...”

米歇尔双腿发软，整个人都开始往前倒，托马斯见状及时让他靠在了自己的肩膀上。

“别说话了，我背你回去！”

克里斯看着伏上托马斯后背的米歇尔，或许是因为血液凝固了，他右臂上的伤口看上去已经有些发黑。

想起刚才开车途中也偶有看到活人被丧尸袭击的场面，一股不祥的预感从克里斯心底油然而生。

10

三人回到家中的时候，父亲玉座正坐在电视机前，只不过电视里播放的内容并不是他平时最爱的动画片猫和老鼠，而是心城的紧急新闻。

“你们总算回来了。”

见到三个人开门进来，玉座似乎松了口气。

“现在整个心城都发布了紧急避难令，赶紧收拾一下，我们也快动身...米歇尔？！”

“抱歉老爹，现在III更重要！”

本以为儿子们都平安无事，直到托马斯把被他背着的米歇尔放在沙发上时，玉座才发现小儿子的整只右袖都被染成了血红色。

克里斯从进门开始就去寻找起纱布和酒精。

“呜...”横躺在沙发上的米歇尔表情十分痛苦。玉座在一旁看着托马斯把米歇尔的上衣脱掉，脸上的神情愈发严肃了起来。

“米歇尔这伤是...？”

“在大街上被人咬了，啊、不过那个已经不是人...诶？！”

托马斯回答着玉座问题的同时手上的动作也没有停。只是在将米歇尔的右边袖子揭开的时候，暴露在眼前的景象让他短暂的停止了思考。

“......不会...吧...”

“...这下麻烦了。”

米歇尔被咬伤的右臂上其实早就停止了流血。然而，被牙齿贯穿的创口处，四周的皮肤已经变成一种诡异的颜色。皮肤下层的血管以创口为中心深浅不一地暴突了出来，纹路肉眼清晰可见，就像被植物扎根了一样。虽然距离米歇尔被咬仅仅过去半个小时，但创口里竟然已经能够看见发紫的腐肉。

拿着纱布和酒精回来的克里斯也看到了这一幕，愣在原地。

不祥的预感应验了。

11

“我...也会变成那种怪物吗...”

感受到突然变得凝重的空气，米歇尔就算不想也能理解自己身上发生的异变有多么恶质。即使疼的满头大汗，他还是在努力像平常一样笑着面对家人们。

“刚才父亲大人也说了...避难令...把我丢在这里、哥哥大人们和父亲大人...快点去避难吧...”

恐怕再过不了多久，自己就会变成丧尸了吧。在那之前，一定要让家人远离自己——被痛苦涂满的米歇尔的脑中，唯有这种想法还清晰异常。

只是就像米歇尔深爱着自己的家人一样，哥哥们和父亲也深爱着他，又怎么可能轻易接受他这种自暴自弃的想法。

“III你给我——”

托马斯第一个蹦了起来。性格激进的他很容易就会被点燃怒火，即使面对家人也一样。

只是他话还没说完，就被玉座给拦了下去：

“不，爸爸绝对不会放弃你的。”

面具后的眼睛仿佛要射穿米歇尔一样，直勾勾的盯着他。玉座的眼神一向令人难以捉摸，但这次却能很清楚的感受到其中流淌出的纯粹情感。

那是无比坚定的誓言。

米歇尔本来冰凉的胸口像是被这种眼神点了一把火。

托马斯和克里斯也不约而同地轻声笑了。心中抱有的想法能被父亲肯定，是件令人振奋的事情。

“就是这样。”

“III，一定会救你的。”

12

心城内部彻底瘫痪只花了三天。

在让米歇尔去接受正规治疗的可能性基本为零的现状下，玉座动用纹章的力量，控制住了米歇尔体内的病毒扩散。连系着灵魂的纹章之力能直接对肉体能够起到的作用有限。如果是从前子纹章直接与他们灵魂融合的状态或许还更好，但在三兄弟持有的子纹章被科学手段封印进手镯的如今，将母纹章的力量分配给子纹章以使米歇尔自控的方法变得效率极其低下。于是玉座使用了自己的纹章直接对米歇尔进行干涉。

纹章之力会根据相连灵魂的本质而展现不同的形态和特性[1]。很遗憾的是，不论是玉座自己的、还是分给儿子们的纹章，没有任何一个显现出了“治愈”的特性。因此玉座能做到的，仅有将病毒的发作尽可能延迟。

既然是延迟，那么只要米歇尔体内的病毒不被彻底清除，也仍然逃不了终有一日会变成丧尸的命运。因此在那之后，克里斯和托马斯从未停止寻找拯救他的方法。

离开心城？托马斯曾经去过一次出城的检查站，看到的只有工作人员粗暴对待乞求让他们离开城市的病毒感染者。如果不做任何准备就想出城的话，毫无疑问米歇尔也会像他们一样，没有任何慈悲心的被拦回去吧。

而且就算离开心城，也不能保证外面就已经找到了治疗手段。听了托马斯的侦查回复后，克里斯叹息着摇了摇头。

如果没有绝对保护得了米歇尔的手段，那么心城外对他来说才会是真正的地狱。或许他会在病毒发作变成丧尸前，就死于其他人类的枪支下。

对这种比屎还糟糕的现状，托马斯控制不住情绪怒吼了一声，一拳砸在墙上。

回避一切对自己生存有害的因素，这是人类的生存本能。但为了亲人能够突破这种生存本能，这也是人类体内血缘的本能。

克里斯摸着熟睡的米歇尔的头。在玉座的纹章干涉生效之后，他才稍微从身体的异变带来的痛苦之中获得片刻解放，陷入了沉眠。

现在能够保护III的，只有我们了。

13

那之后过去了一个月。

虽然身体状况比起最初有少许恶化，但米歇尔姑且还算是没事。玉座和克里斯在家中通过人脉和网络寻找着外界可能存在的对消除病毒有用的信息，托马斯则每日外出、担负起了全家人的食物来源。

最开始不论克里斯还是米歇尔都反对托马斯单独外出，但托马斯只甩了他们一句“老子我想怎么来怎么来”，抓着一个空背包就想往外冲。

于是玉座取来了一把挂在家中的藏品西洋剑，扔给了托马斯。

“平安回来。”

命令般掷地有声的四个字。托马斯掂了掂手里的剑，回以他一个桀骜不驯的笑容。

“废话，我要是成了那些家伙的食物，那距离你们变成食物怕也是不远了。”

独自进城的第一天是惊心动魄的。与之前克里斯驾车的时候不同，托马斯得靠自己的双脚躲开那些游荡的丧尸的追踪，这绝不轻巧。遭遇到突袭的时候，还必须在保证自己无伤的情况下击杀对方——前提是数量不多。

被追着跑的情况也时有发生。这种时候就算犟脾气的托马斯不想、也必须得听从克里斯从家里发起的指挥了。一步走错就可能送命。

怎么可能死在这里。

在强烈意志的支撑下，托马斯逐渐对如何在不被丧尸发现的情况下进城找东西变得驾轻就熟。最开始每天晚上都会被梦中的丧尸给恶心到惊醒的他，如今已经能面不改色的用随手拿的钢管一击击杀那些怪物。

然而克里斯这边就没有那么顺利了。心城内部的通讯系统因为长期无人管控而逐步停止了运作，建立与外部的联系随着时间推移开始变得困难。并且整整一个月，他都没有从外部获得过有有效治疗手段已经被开发出来的情报。

为何自己从未对医学方面有过研究，克里斯有些追悔莫及。但事到如今后悔又有什么用呢？

一边咬牙恨着自己的不中用，克里斯一边和玉座一起，每天都坚持挖掘着那可能存在的一丝希望。

从背后注视着这样的兄长们和父亲，米歇尔虽然还是时常笑着，但笑容里的苦涩变得愈发浓厚。

如果是这种情况的话，要怎么做才能一飞冲天呢，游马君……？

在家人们看不到的地方，米歇尔捂着被纱布包好的伤口，悄无声息地哭到泪腺干涸。

14

“所以说我跟V今天要去趟心城塔那里……喂III你在听吗？”

“欸？啊，嗯，在听哦！”

“……III，最近是不是走神的次数变多了？”

“我给人这种感觉吗……？”

即使是如今这种境况下，阿克雷德一家四口也还是会每天早上聚在一起，边吃着早饭边互相交流各自每天预定要做的事情——就像以前普通的家庭早餐那样。

克里斯偶然在心城的网路里发现了其他大量访问网络的痕迹，而这些访问操作都来源于心城塔。在好奇心驱使下，他随后又从其中挖出了一个无比熟悉的名字。

天城快斗。

为何爱徒还留在这里，克里斯光凭这堆访问记录也猜不出个所以然。于是他决定亲自过去见见对方，同时也是出于情报交流的目的。要是快斗知道一些关于治疗方法的情报就好了。

在早餐时间将昨天晚上和托马斯商量好的事情对玉座和米歇尔和盘托出后，玉座点点头说了句“路上小心”便默许了。倒是米歇尔似乎从一开始就没认真在听，只是低头盯着桌面。面前的盒装牛奶连吸管都没插上就是最好的证据。

“兄长大人们要一起去心城塔？”

“嗯，所以今天就麻烦父亲大人在家里照顾III了。”

“我只是顺便把大哥送去心城塔，之后还是跟平时一样…”

“喂IV，别在没有我指挥的情况下单独行动。”

“别小看我啊？我姑且也算是个退治丧尸的达人咯。”

“IV！”

“……我知道，命我还是要的。去丧尸数量少的地方总行了吧？正好那附近就不错。”

“你啊……”

“没办法啊，谁叫我每天只够带的回我们四人份的食物。要是V你早点说要去的话，我昨天跑两趟说不定还成。”

家人间的气氛倒还是一如既往。一脸“我能怎么办”摊着手的托马斯，为弟弟的倔强无奈摇头的克里斯，以及在旁边歪头听着他们的聊天、同时往咖啡里丢方糖的父亲。每天也唯有这个时候，能让米歇尔稍微有种回到了正常生活里的感觉。

“呵呵……兄长大人们，一路小心。”

自从被咬之后，米歇尔脸上的笑就只剩下为了不让家人过度担心而勉强挤出的笑容了。不过唯有这种时候，温暖的气氛能让他找回过往，露出发自内心的微笑。

15

前往心城塔的路还算顺利。

隔离心城的战术初见成效，还留在这里的人能明显感受到，丧尸的数量基本已经到达了饱和点。大部分人都撤离出心城，意味着丧尸数量不会像最开始那三天以夸张的势头激增了。再加上留在这里的人、以及外部派遣的军队也多少有击杀小部分丧尸，总的来说，只要不作死踏进它们的群聚地区、或是发出过大的声音引起它们注意，一般不会被群起攻击。

路边的横尸是非常常见的景象。为了不被暗处偷袭，两人选择沿着主街道的楼顶行进。沿街的路边上，基本都沾上了各种形状的血迹。倒在路上的尸体中，有的是已经彻底变异的丧尸，也有的只是普通人类的尸体——只不过很少有还完整的了。

“自杀……吗。”

没有逃出心城的正常人中，像他们一样，因为牵挂之人的安危而留在这里的恐怕不在少数。那些没有变异的尸体恐怕是无法接受现实——或是因为心念的对方已经不再是人类而断绝了希望，亦或是不希望自己死后变成怪物而在感染后选择了自我了断。

托马斯早已对这样的景象司空见惯，只是沉默地走在前面带路。克里斯望着心城的这幅惨状，一时间竟哑口无言。虽然他每天都有通过托马斯的通讯在电脑上看到这样的画面，但实际亲眼看到果然还是很有冲击力。

在世界的融合解除之后，本以为这次终于可以一家人一起，过上安稳的日常生活了。

为什么会变成这样？

16

到了心城塔正门之后，两人就开始分头行动了。

托马斯按照之前说好的，就在塔周围一公里以内的范围寻找明天份的食物。克里斯则是独自登上了塔顶——直梯已经停止运作，因此他不得不走应急通道。

漫长的楼梯之后，克里斯终于来到了心城塔顶。这里的很多设备都还在运转着，于是克里斯更加坚定要找的人就在这。

通往核心处的安全门紧锁着。克里斯将右手举起，手镯中的纹章发出了淡淡的蓝色光芒。仅仅三秒后门便打开了。

“……克里斯？！”

“快斗……果然是你吗。”

门里走出来的少年最开始相当警戒，手里还攒着一把铁铲。只是在看清站在门外的人之后，他条件反射就叫出了对方的名字。毕竟双方都是再熟悉不过的人了。

相比克里斯意料之中的表情，快斗的反应明显很惊讶。估计也和克里斯最开始发现他还留在这里一样，对克里斯也留在这里感到百思不得其解吧。

只是克里斯没料到他竟然会这么惊讶。

“城市里的摄像头还在运作，那个难道不是你在？”

心城塔是整个心城的控制中枢，因此克里斯在注意到转动的摄像头时，第一反应就是塔里有人还在通过摄像头监视着这座破灭之城。如果是快斗的话，那这一个月他应该看到过托马斯在城内行动，也不难猜出克里斯同样留在这里。但快斗脸上的惊讶看上去不像是装出来的。

“怎么可能……事到如今心城里还有谁能有这个权限。”

快斗摇头否认，边说边将克里斯带进了中央控制室，并顺手把手里的铁铲放在靠近座位的地方。

“是在心城外面的家伙。他们用监控系统观察着城市里的样子，恐怕……”

说到这里快斗停顿了一下，看了一眼克里斯。

“……比起这个，你来这里做什么？”

“看上去你似乎不太欢迎我。”

克里斯能感受到快斗身上非常明显的戒备。一个月以前还在因为研究共同努力的两个人，克里斯不清楚是什么原因让他连自己都不信任了。

听到克里斯的这句话后，快斗像是醒悟了什么似的睁大了眼睛，随后便有些消沉地低下了头，额头贴着右手掌心。他灰蓝色的双眼里一片阴霾。

“……最近太紧张了，不由的……原谅我，克里斯。”

身处这样的死之城里，的确会让人变得奇怪吧。

17

心城塔的周围多是没有半点遮蔽物的广场区域和商业建筑，不像居民区那样容易在居民超市里找到储存着食物的地方。因此托马斯不得不多跑几座楼查看。

虽然这里有不少贩卖食物的小店，但大部分都是那种制作现成食品然后贩卖的类型。留在店内的食材大部分都没法用，就算能用，带直接能吃的食物回去也比带食材来的更快。除了喜欢自己磨咖啡豆的玉座，阿克雷德家现在也没人有那个闲心去动手做菜。

又跑了一栋楼之后，托马斯靠在一个墙角暂时歇了会儿气。那种开在商业街路边的小型便利店也不是没有，只不过里面的东西无一幸免，都被洗劫一空了。

“哈啊……今天看来、不会太轻松啊……”

昏暗的走廊里，只有窗外射进来的光线能让托马斯勉强看清室内的情况。因此他也不会继续往连窗户都没装的更深处行进了。

伸手摸了一下背包，跑了这么半天结果只找到了两瓶水。托马斯仰着头靠在墙上，有点泄气。

“要不、还是在回去的路上去居民区看看好了……”

托马斯看了一眼手镯，定位显示克里斯已经在心城塔的顶端。看上去没遇到什么阻碍。

或许早上克里斯的反对才是正确的，自己试图充分利用时间的举措遇上了不对的区域也只是徒劳……托马斯一边这么想着，一边开始往楼下移动。

心城塔四周的唯一好处应该就是视野开阔了。身处心城第一高的塔顶有绝对的位置优势，也难怪天城快斗会选择将那里作为据点。即使身处市中心也不用随时担心会遭受丧尸围攻的绝佳位置，仅此一处。

托马斯将自己的脚步声压到了最小。这是他这一个月以来养成的习惯，能够省去很多不必要的麻烦，比如将没注意到的丧尸引来。

一路返回到最底层都和来的时候一样，没有任何异样。

而在楼梯的最后一个转角处时，尽头一闪而过的紫色身影让托马斯的神经瞬间绷紧——在那之前，他明明什么气息都没有察觉。

是刻意隐蔽了自己的气息的聪明家伙。

路过的对方也立刻注意到了他的视线。四目相对。

最糟糕的事态没有任何预兆地降临了。

“……所以你留在这里，是因为九十九游马？”

“是啊。”

“他……被感染了？”

“不是。那家伙现在也还在外面精神地跑着呢，哪里有被感染的样子。”

看着落地窗外的心城，快斗发出了两声轻笑。明明刚才为止都还是高度紧张的状态的他，一提到游马竟然不自觉的笑了出来，克里斯看的有些发愣。

或许，他们在互相支撑着对方的精神吧。就像自己和家人们一样。

“那，九十九游马又是因为什么原因留下的呢？”

克里斯新的问句一出，快斗稍显明朗的表情一下又蒙上了阴云。

“……”

“快斗？”

“……是神代凌牙。”

最糟糕的事态并不只是指撞见了丧尸。如果只是普通的家伙，托马斯大可以像从前一样操起手中的武器与对方战斗。更何况对方也是落了单的。

“你…”

如今托马斯脸上的表情已经是瞠目结舌的最真实写照。因为在他眼前站着的紫衣少年，毫无疑问就是被他以友相称的那唯一一人。

有那么一瞬间托马斯是开心的。能在度过糟糕的一个月之后偶遇许久不见的友人，这得要两人有多大的缘分啊。

他看上去毫无受伤的痕迹，虽然衣服比起以前边角破烂了些，但身上并没有明显的致命伤，甚至连刺眼的流血口都看不到。这副模样，和平时的他相差无几。

但他死死盯着托马斯的瞳孔里只有无尽的空洞。曾经充满锐意和凌厉的双眼，像海一样深邃的蓝，不知何时被挖空了，只剩下干裂的底。眼角外似乎还有液体风干的两条印记。

一个月以来，托马斯被这种眼神盯过太多次。唯有这次，托马斯的背后涌起了彻骨的恶寒。

他手中提着的那双红白相间的运动鞋滴着血，安静的空间里只听得见粘稠液体坠地的啪嗒声。

“他们是这场丧尸异变的源头。”

“他们？”

“原巴利安七皇。”

快斗边说边将一张照片放在了屏幕上。从角度上看是在空中俯视拍摄的，一群人走在高架桥马路中间的画面。

虽然不是全都面熟，但克里斯至少能一眼认出其中那个有着金色羽翼般长发的少年，麦扎艾尔。那是他和米歇尔曾经不惜拼上性命想要拦住的强者，也是快斗的因缘劲敌。

“这…”

只是照片里的麦扎艾尔和克里斯所熟知的那个充满傲气的决斗者差距太大了。最触目惊心的是他脖子上的那道血红的口子，直接撕裂了他的半个喉咙。但似乎是因为最重要的支撑物还没有断，所以脑袋才勉强没掉。即使这样他也还是在走着。

“那天凌牙打电话来和我说，最近七皇、包括他自己，都或多或少出现了意识中断的情况……大概就是不受控制的发呆吧，但都表现出了恶化的趋势。”

克里斯知道那个叫神代凌牙的少年。他既是巴利安七皇之首纳修，也是被弟弟托马斯唯一当作友人的少年。而他也在快斗放出的这张照片上。

“我本是想让他们来我这里看看的。或许是因为源数代码将他们的身体重构，巴利安的灵魂和人类的肉体之间不调才导致了这种现象…”

照片上只有神代凌牙死死盯着镜头的方向，瞳孔急剧缩小，眼角和嘴角都在不受控制的淌出体液。那惊悚的眼神让克里斯有种他就在盯着画面外的自己的错觉。

“然后麦扎艾尔阻止了我。我不知道他是什么时候到心城塔来的…但要是那时候我再坚定一点，也就不会变成现在这样了吧。”

除了麦扎艾尔外，照片上的其他四个人也都能看到身上不同程度的致命伤。麦黑皮肤少年的身体似乎骨折了，身形相当扭曲;葱色头发的壮汉的头颅被削掉了一块;银发少年和蓝发少女的背后都不约而同地染开了大片血迹。

“‘珍惜生命的话就不要接近我们七皇’，‘这已经不是我的意志所能控制的了’，然后还让我立刻带着阳斗离开心城…”

“…麦扎艾尔那家伙，从一开始就知道会变成这样。”

托马斯发不出声。他的嘴空张着，就像水里汲取氧气的鱼一样一开一合。

那曾经个怒吼了无数遍的名字，如今在本人面前，托马斯却没法大声喊出口。

为什么。

无数疑问和震惊裹挟在一起，冲击着托马斯的大脑。除此之外便是赤裸裸的恐惧。

托马斯的直觉让他从少年的身上感受到威胁。他和迄今遇到过的其他丧尸哪里不一样。

仔细一想，相似的场景以前也发生过。在世界融合之际，作为七皇之首现身的少年，托马斯拼上了性命想要将他从那一侧拉回来。那时他们都怀着各自强烈的意志在碰撞。

但从如今对方的身上，托马斯什么意志都感受不到。

他就只是那样“看着”托马斯，眼中徒留虚无。

面对这样的他，托马斯连通过本能的求生欲望来点燃斗志都忘记了。

……但这反而救了他一命。

“九十九游马想把七皇全带出心城！？”

克里斯很难得的将震惊直接表现了出来，因为快斗告知的事情实在过于天方夜谭。但研究者的冷静很快又重新占了上风，习惯性思维让他迅速从中挖掘出了一些不得了的信息。

“……难道说，治疗的手段已经？”

“不愧是你。”快斗露出了一个意料之中的浅笑。

“不过似乎还只到了发现抗体存在的阶段，要制成药物再试验效果的话，估计还得……”

“那也足够了。至少，治愈的希望是有的吧。”

这对在情报的汪洋中盲目摸索了整整一个多月的克里斯来说，无疑是最好的消息了。他的语气在自己都没有注意到的情况下，变得有些高扬。

看着这样的克里斯，稍显微妙的表情在快斗脸上闪过一瞬。似乎是歉意，也似乎是决绝——但这一切都没有映入克里斯的眼中。

“……家里有人被感染了吧。”

“是的……这一个月我找遍了心城外面的相关情报，都没能发现治疗手段，竟没想到……快斗、你是怎么…”

克里斯从心城塔上望着阿克雷德宅的方向，一想到弟弟有了得救的希望，他感觉视野似乎都明亮了些。但正当他回头来想继续向快斗询问时，对方却抢在他之前、强硬地接过了话头。

“治疗手段是存在的，这个我已经确定了。只是还需要时间。”

“……快斗？”

“游马要将七皇全员带出去需要相当充分的准备，包括在外面的部分……毕竟他们都是那个样子，还有人迄今都下落不明。克里斯，你们家的话，可以先让人出去准备好藏身地，然后再把感染者接出去，躲起来等待药品的完成吧。那样总比你们一直待在心城里来的安全。”

“……啊，的确是的。谢谢你的建议，我回去立刻着手准备。”

快斗这一连串实在的建议立刻将克里斯那飘渺的违和感盖了过去。不管怎样，他心中最挂念的仍然是自己的弟弟。而眼前的爱徒，也确实是真心实意的想要帮助他。

“感谢你，快斗。这个人情我一定会还的，需要帮忙的话不要顾虑告诉我们。”

“呵，先好好活下去再说吧。”

克里斯离开心城塔顶端的时候，快斗看了一眼控制台上的画面。黑粉发少年努力奔跑着的身影正被显示在上面，披着破烂披风的他光着脚丫在楼宇顶之间灵巧穿行。[2]

对方离开了。

可能是因为过于震惊的托马斯连敌意都散发不出来、因此没有将他视作攻击目标，也可能只是对托马斯完全没有兴趣……总之，在那短短几秒的四目相对之后，凌牙——那个曾经是神代凌牙的少年丧尸，转身离开了。

此时托马斯短路的大脑终于开始重新运行。他的第一反应驱使着他的身体去追上那个人，但另一种更强烈的感觉牢牢将他的双脚拷在了原地。

是直觉。

追过去的话、这次真的会被杀掉——

托马斯就这样看着紫色的背影一步步消失在了黑暗中。手中提着的运动鞋上，红到发黑的血液跟着他的行进方向滴了一路。

直到彻底看不见他，托马斯才意识到胸口传来一阵因缺氧引起的发闷。似乎是刚才的高度紧张，让他连呼吸这种本能的行为都忘记了。

他靠在楼梯转弯的地方，捂胸喘着气。

克里斯返回地面的时候差不多是正午刚过。本来正该是烈日当头的时候，但心城的天气似乎从丧尸危机爆发后就一直是阴天…克里斯在确认四周没有其他什么东西的埋伏后，从塔里出来了。

说起来，很久没下过雨了啊——

克里斯抬头望着灰蒙蒙的天空。这样的天空，放在现在的心城倒是挺应景的。

只可惜就连这样的喘息时间都没能维持多久，楼下的另一侧响起的窸窸窣窣的脚步声重新拽紧了托马斯的神经。

听见声音的同时，托马斯立刻用手盖住了嘴，将身体藏在了楼下没法直接看到的楼梯死角处。

这次又是什么家伙？！

托马斯的耳边同时响着缓慢靠近的脚步声和自己那狂跳的心脏搏动声。两段节奏差异巨大的声音就像低沉的弦乐和高昂的架子鼓，极其不协调的音色被强行糅杂在一起，压迫着托马斯的大脑。

脚步声越来越近，越来越近。

托马斯也将自己的呼吸声压的越来越微弱，心跳的频率越来越高。

脚步声近在咫尺。

托马斯感觉这声音的主人就在自己背后的楼梯下面时——

脚步声停下了。

托马斯停止了呼吸。他感觉自己的心脏几乎要破胸而出。

迟迟不见弟弟托马斯的身影，克里斯心里开始有些焦躁。

即使他不觉得托马斯会遭遇什么意外，但不论何事都该小小谨慎。尤其是在这种一步走错就可能弄丢性命的时候。

克里斯看着手镯上的金色定位光标。托马斯所在的位置并没有离这里太远，过去找他？

思考着急性子的弟弟可能还在执着于搜索以至于连约好的连返回时间都抛在了脑后，克里斯微微叹气，调出了通讯用界面。

只是在他准备按下“Call”的那一瞬间，手指不知为何突然停了下来。

克里斯也不知道为什么自己会这样。明明他的理智在催促着快点和弟弟取得联系。

就像、有谁在阻止他一样。

不可以——

手镯上的淡蓝光标显示克里斯已经移动了。但如今的托马斯，注意力完全没有放在这里。

应该说是没有那个余力去注意了。

背后那家伙在这里停留了足足有一分钟，简直就像在故意试探托马斯。直到对方的脚步声终于重新响起时，托马斯感觉仿佛被延长了无数倍的时间才终于回到了正常。他眼前一片发黑。

伴随着逐渐远去的脚步声的，还有丧尸特有的嘶哑叫声。

“リィーーオォォーーガァァァァァーー”

这样的声音托马斯几乎每天都能听见。那都是些毫无意义的、未能成佛的家伙们模仿人类临终时的痛苦喊叫，之类的东西。倒不如说，突然听见了耳熟的声音，反而让托马斯松了口气。

在确认对方已经走远后，这次托马斯迅速往楼梯口下移动。这里距离出口并不远，只要到达外面的空旷地带上，他基本就安全了。

在冲出去的同时，托马斯皱着眉头往黑暗的走廊里望了一眼——刚才遭遇的两个丧尸，都不约而同往那个方向去了。那边有他们的“食物”也说不定。

他隐约瞥到了一个沾血的蓝色背影。

在身体重新沐浴在天光之下后，托马斯全速向着心城塔的脚下跑去，那里是和克里斯在分开前约好的地方。

…等等…

奔跑的同时，他的脑子不受控制的意识到了些什么，逐渐放空。

那个消失在黑暗里的身影，曾经在无数个夜晚的噩梦中让他带着愧疚惊醒。

那根本不是什么无意义的嘶吼。

……是啊，那的确，是托马斯不能更耳熟的声音了。

曾经自己特意避开她哥哥、去医院里悄悄探望的少女，在病床上发出的梦呓因疼痛而扭曲，那场景折磨了托马斯的内心不知多少个日夜。

（リョウ、ガーー / 凌牙——）

与刚才那嘶吼声，别无二致。

18

克里斯和托马斯两人最终平安回到了阿克雷德宅。

尽管在回来的路上注意到了托马斯沉默的有些反常，克里斯还是优先将从快斗处获得的情报告知了家人们。毕竟是关系到米歇尔性命的事情。

“我……可以得救？是真的吗？”

“虽然不知道快斗是如何得知的，不过既然他都那么肯定有抗体存在了……总之，这边也要做好相应的准备。”

克里斯边说边拍了拍米歇尔的肩膀，从他宽厚的手掌上传来的力度仿佛无声的言语，直击米歇尔的内心。而米歇尔也是个感情方面非常细腻的人。

那面带微笑的表情……说起来，已经有多久没有看到过这样如沐浴月光般清凉而柔和的笑了呢。

（安心吧，已经没事了。）

（我们兄弟无论什么时候都会在一起的。）

这真是全世界最让人感到踏实的鼓励。米歇尔的嘴唇因为情绪波动而微微颤抖着，好不容易才将自己的面部表情整理到能够见人的程度后，他才抬起头来重新看着克里斯：

“……谢谢你，V兄长大人。”

对于这样温柔的给予自己希望、鼓励自己的家人，米歇尔觉得自己非常幸福。

也正是因此，米歇尔才无法将自己真正想说的话语传达出去。

19

这天晚上，托马斯失眠了。丧尸危机刚刚爆发的时候他也常在梦里被惊醒，但像这样彻头彻尾睡不着还是头一次。

因为一闭眼，那两兄妹就会出现在眼前。

他们就站在那里，嘴巴一张一合就像想对他说些什么似的。

很快铁锈般的血色在他们常穿的衣服上晕开，四肢和脖颈开始往诡异的方向曲折，嘴角近乎被撕裂的上扬着，瞳孔缩成一点——已经连注视都不算，仅仅只是锁定在视野里的活物上。冰凉的啸叫在远方的黑暗中不断反射，汇做洪流后冲进耳中，逼着他睁开眼睛脱离这片光景。

为什么啊。

在听到克里斯说出巴利安七皇与这次事件的联系时，一股怒不可遏的火气冲上了托马斯的大脑。

为什么、好不容易归来了、却还得被迫面对这样活见鬼的宿命啊！！

侧躺在床上的托马斯气的浑身发抖。可这次他什么也做不到了。

已经什么也做不到了。

……不。

“呵，去他的吧。那家伙交给九十九游马就行了。”

“我要——”

即使亲眼见到挚友坠入无法回头的深渊，托马斯也不打算就此认输。

希望仍在。

而他，还有要守护的、还能守护的人。

——咕咕——

[1] 这里纯属我胡诌。不过这个问题我也想过很久了（……）数字家兄弟的纹章图案从观感上来说都很符合他们的个性，所以我在想是不是子纹章本身不具备形态，只有在与相应灵魂连系上的同时、才会根据持有人的性格产生出对应的形态？

三妹的纹章，个人第一眼看到的时候联想到了柔美但不失力度、暗藏尖刺但尚未盛开的花朵（上面是花苞下面是叶子，中间是花茎？），而且整体长得也很规整，颜色还是很治愈的绿色。三妹的外柔内刚、有点小毒舌，以及永远将家人放第一位的温柔的心，都很合得上这枚纹章的意境。要说数字家奶妈担当的话我觉得肯定是三妹……只不过原作里对于子纹章各自的具体功能就只有五哥写的比较多（。遗憾。

四爷的纹章相比三妹和五哥、尖锐感强烈了很多，而且是三兄弟里唯一一个不对称图形。外框乍看上去和三妹五哥一样是方方正正的规则多边形，但整体偏细而且转角处刻意画的很尖，不像三妹那样有粗细一致的安定感或是五哥那样转角处圆滑处理的厚重感。框里面的图案就是不掩饰锋芒的三片弯曲的利刺，纹章的颜色还是最狂气的紫色。四爷那个可以说是双重性格的演员形人格跟这个纹章挺对的上号。

五哥的纹章就显得很敦实，不论外框还是里面的图案都给人一种沉得住气的印象。虽然和三妹一样采用了挺多圆滑的弧形，但跟三妹纹章的清新感比，五哥的更像是种优雅（？）的感觉，大概是冷冽的蓝色影响吧。外框的断开处没有像转角处一样是圆头、而是设计成了尖刺形，或许在暗示五哥不怎么外露的锋芒。是很有大哥气质的靠得住纹章了。另外五哥的纹章还可以做到精神操控和意念移物（人）……话说为什么只有他的纹章在额头上啊这个问题困扰我很久了！

（另外根据印No数量和C化数量来看明显是四爷完胜，是灵魂强韧度之类的原因吗……总之四爷惊人的意志力是领教到了。所以为什么玉座你要嫌弃这个印卡最多的儿子啦他真的是在拼老命了！）

[2]关于快斗和克里斯的对话，我自己的想法：

快斗虽然没对克里斯撒谎（告诉了五哥已经发现抗体了，给了他希望），但刻意隐瞒了抗体其实就在游马身上。就算知道数字家也有人感染了，快斗也没法让游马同时承担两人份的抽血量，更何况要是知道是三妹感染的话教主肯定果断选择牺牲自己，所以快斗甚至没敢细问情况……再加上之前阳斗被检查站的人拿枪指着脑袋的事情让快斗受了很大的刺激，因此不敢再轻易把游马的事情透露给第三者，即使对方是克里斯。跟五哥一样，快斗也是弟弟第一啊！（我真的是V快党！）

另外KBR太太的漫画里，快斗看到三兄弟的时候的反应让我觉得他可能知道兄弟们还留在城里（“克里斯……我现在已经看到什么都不会觉得奇怪了。”）。因此擅自设计了一个快斗和五哥见面的桥段。

大概是出于负罪感把他们三兄弟葬了，还很用心的给每个人的墓前放了对应数字的花朵吧←这就是真的瞎猜了。


End file.
